Windowsill Fluff
by Draggy2
Summary: A short fluffy scene between Marik and Malik. It's raining and Malik is down crest, for once Marik tries to comfort his host but says the wrong thing...


Windowsill Fluff  
Draggy2

The rain was coming down hard outside. All Marik could hear was the distant clinking of the rain on windowsills and porches, but Marik wasn't watching the rain, not even the t.v. He was watching the other sandy colored hair boy, the one who was watching the rain.

There was something wrong with Malik, Marik concluded, for his shoulders seemed to slump and the way Malik's head rested on his knees was just… it was just… he looked so sad.

What was so fascinating about the rain anyway? Why was his host watching it so? Marik got up from the couch and walked over to Malik, his hair shifting slightly as he moved. At this moment, all he wanted to do was pull his host from the window, wrap him in his arms and hold him for as long as was humanly possible. Marik put his hand on his near twin being, meant only as comfort… well he wasn't lying, it was meant as a comfort though more for himself he realized belatedly.

Malik didn't look up or move away from the window but he did shift so his head rested on Marik's palm. Quivering slightly Marik was about to turn away when Malik took Marik's hand in his own and gently, so Marik could pull away if he so desired, moved Marik until he too sat on the windowsill. Confused, Marik watched as Malik turned his body around and crawled into his lap. The sadness was still unmistakably there and Marik didn't quite know what to do. Malik put his head to the spirits chest and wrapped his arms around him. Understanding ran through Marik's head as he wrapped his arms around his host, spreading warmth through them both.

Tears started to form in Malik's eyes but Marik couldn't see as Malik's head rested on his chest. It was only when Malik made a slight sniffling noise that Marik pulled away to see his host in tears. Softly running his fingers through his host's hair Marik asked in a gentle yet sultry voice what was wrong. But Malik just looked away, it was a full minute before he looked back up and there Marik was, still watching him, still waiting.

Malik smiled a small smile, shook his head and latched onto Marik again. "Please," he whispered, voice still thick from tears.

Marik took the hint and shifted so it was more comfortable for Malik, however in doing so he had put himself in an uncomfortable position. Malik sighed contently, his head still on Marik's chest, both of them sitting on the windowsill. Marik's back was against the wall and Malik on his chest. He didn't know what to do. Normally Malik wasn't like this. Normally his host acted like he didn't need him and it felt so good to be able to comfort Malik except… his position wasn't all that comfy, his back was digging into the trim on the wall. _But_ he would never move Malik for fear of spoiling the moment. He glanced down at his host who seemed lost in thought, or at least distracted. He couldn't move him_ now_.

Malik shifted his weight slightly, and then slightly again, but Malik, being attached to him noticed. His eyes looked up in what appeared to be the cutest thing Malik had ever done. 'What is it?' his gaze seemed to say.

Marik hesitated before saying "I'm kinda uncomfortable right now…" Marik trailed off because Malik jerked away from him mumbling an apology as he turned his back on Marik and resumed his watch of the rain. Not sure what to do now Marik just looked dumbly at Malik's back. He reached out a hand, as if to pull the boy back to him but stopped just short of touching him. If Malik rejected him so blatantly again it would hurt, oh it would hurt.

Then he realized how his words sounded and he cursed himself for not thinking of these things beforehand. If he hadn't been so distracted with Malik's odd and good and rare behavior, if he could have concentrated for and _then_ spoken… now Malik would probably never enter his arms again. His chest was already cold and missing the warmth of his host. Marik got up and walked to the couch… and noticed as Malik shifted so Marik couldn't see his face. Marik returned to the window, the rain still pouring down. The drops of water clinking away. He put the pillow against the wall and window, leaned back so he was lying down, satisfied he sat back up. He reached for Malik, who upon his touch scooted further. Marik's frown turned into a soft smile as he grabbed the sandy haired boy by his waist and pulled him to him. Malik put up no fight though stiffened with the touch.

He allowed his spirit to pull him backwards. Soon Malik found he was lying right beside his spirit, who opened his arms to Malik in a silent but obvious invitation.

For the entire world Malik wanted to go into those arms, go where he felt safe and warm and lo… But that wasn't true, he made his spirit uncomfortable. He couldn't and wouldn't accept Marik's pitying embrace. He didn't get up and leave but he did turn his back to his spirit.

Marik dropped his arms. His host had rejected him. He had never turned away from him… Malik didn't want his company. Marik was about to get up and leave Malik to his thoughts… where he might even cheer up a bit if his spirit wasn't around. Maybe he was the cause of Malik's problems. Maybe he should leave or go back into the sennon rod. …But he wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to stand that. And what if Malik just forgets about the rod, forgets about him. Now Marik was sad as well. Now he wanted to be anywhere but here, here with his Malik who thought him nothing but a burden.

The rain splashed on the windowsill, bounced off roofs and soaked the ground.

_Tnk, tnk._

They laid in an uncomfortable silence. Both expecting the other to get up any second now.

A minute passed.

Marik shifted; maybe he should go… like actually go… away. He sat up planning to leave without looking back but he couldn't do that. He just couldn't. He spent two minutes examining every perfect and non-perfect aspects of his host. The sandy hair that fell in strands just above his eyes. The perfectly tanned skin and slim but strong body. Oh, how he wished he could just see Malik's eyes. To see them shine.

Never again.

"…What?" Malik asked in exasperation.

"Huh." Marik snapped out of his revely. He had been starring at his host who hadn't bothered to turn his beautiful gaze his way.

Never again.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." Marik stood, glancing back at his host and turned away. He would have walked… would have left had Malik not just mumbled. "Sorry I make you uncomfortable."

Marik turned back to stare at Malik stunned. He could barely choke out a "w-what?" But Malik just looked out the window.

"It's sad," he said "that the rain always looks like tears. Notice they always fall down. I… I kinda think it's because they have nowhere else to go. They can't go up- and down is just, why, endless. Ever notice how just one drop smacks into the ground. No one really does, they never see the rain's death. They just see its remains and water as more falls, oblivious to its plight. Sometimes I – I feel like that. Like I'm a drop of rain, endlessly falling to the ground when I crash no one will notice because they'll be too busy watching all the other rain drops and I'll dissolve into nothingness…" here Malik trailed off. He glanced at his spirit then back at the rain.

Marik had temporally been unable to speak. He opened his mouth; he had to say something. But nothing came. An overwhelming feeling came over Marik, he wanted to gather Malik in his arms, hold him tight to his chest and never, not once, let him go. He wanted to comfort and soothe him. It was just like before when he was silently watching him on the window ledge but now it was more intense, more compelling.

"…Malik." He managed to whisper out his host's name. _Oh Malik_. Within a heartbeat he sat beside Malik, his hands once more running through Malik's hair in a soothing manner. Malik just closed his eyes, and relaxed into his spirit. Marik lifted his host so he was sitting, not lying, but sitting so his head was back against his chest.

Just like before.

"Ah Malik," he whispered into his host's ear. His breath tickling Malik with warm air and a soothing voice. "You are so special, you know that."

Malik shifted and squeezed out of his spirits embrace. "…Marik what are you-?" But Marik just took this as an opportunity to put his arms around Malik's waist and pull him down so they lay on the sill.

"Marik?"

Marik laid so his head was slightly propped up by the pillow, with Malik's head using his chest as a cushion. Inadvertently, as he had pulled the boy back with him his legs and his hosts had intertwined.

"Malik. Do you really think I'm uncomfortable around you?"

Malik blushed; he could feel his face heating up. '_Well, okay, not now,_' he thought. It was kind of hard to think that when they were laying like this. "I guess not."

"Oh." Marik squeezed Malik a bit tighter. "Because I've never felt uncomfortable in your presence."

"Oh." Malik hid his face in Marik's shirt. '_He smells… good.'_

Malik shifted so he was more comfortable, his head resting on Marik's chest as it slowly rose and fell with each breath he breathed. Malik was content, well, kind of. Something still bothered him. "Marik?" he asked though the spirits shirt muffled it. "If you are comfortable with me then why… why… why did yo-?"

"Say I was uncomfortable?"

Malik nodded.

"Because," Marik squeezed Malik tighter, "the back of the window's frame was digging, quite painfully I might add, into my back."

Malik stayed quietly. Then after a minutes time. "Oh…OH." Malik relaxed that he had totally misunderstand his spirit, but now, NOW, now he was and Marik was, and they were…how did that happen?

Marik lowered his head and smelled Malik's hair as he lazily drew circles on Malik's back with his fingers. "You're wrong you know?"

"Hmm?" Malik replied upon deciding he actually really preferred this closeness with Marik. His mind was distant as his heart beated a little faster in his chest and an odd heavy, almost foreboding feeling welled in his chest. he just now recognized what the words his spirit had whispered was suppose to make sense, then his mind made them out. "Wait, what?" Malik said panicking slightly. Did Marik mean this? But he liked this!

"About the rain, Malik."

Blushing again Malik buried his head in Marik's shirt once more, this time a hand also grasped at the fabric.

"The rain," Marik continued, "doesn't fall down because it can't go up. It falls down because it WANTS to go down. There's nothing for the drops in heaven but there is everything for them on Earth. They fall, they land, and they replenish. Oh, it's not so obvious here, especially in the city, but when the earth pokes through the cement the rain is life itself. And it doesn't just fall; it revives and lives again. Giving itself to the land. You might be a drop Malik, but if so then I'm the land."

Malik was speechless. Did his spirit really say that? It was… almost corny. It meant so much.

"Malik…?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel towards me?"

"I-I don't quite know." His heart pounded in his chest more wildly, his face felt warm and his chest seemed to ache for something, but what?

"Oh."

Malik's gaze shot up to his spirit, but he just looked away. Disappointment?

"I-I didn't mean- I meant, Marik I think, no I mean. Hmm. Well, right now, you see, well I-…"

Marik smiled up at his rambling host. Watching as he stumbled over words and constantly changed what he was gonna say. He couldn't resist; there was nothing at that moment that wouldn't see this stuttering, blushing, golden boy and not…

Marik brought one finger and put it to Malik's lips, silencing him. He then smiled, removed his finger so it tilted Malik's head up and moved into him. He could hear and feel Malik's voice catch in his throat. He took that as a good thing. Then lowered his mouth to Malik's and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

Neither could see the rain.

Neither cared.

Malik got lost in the kiss though did his best to return it with equal care and tenderness that Marik was bestowing on him.

They stopped. Malik was glowing crimson and Marik was dizzy with joy. They both just stared at each other, neither looking away. Neither wanting to. Their hearts pounded in their chests and that feeling in Malik's chest and that ache – he knew what they were.

Marik smiled as he leaned back until he hit the pillow. He opened his arms and this time Malik practically jumped into the embrace. He snuggled into his spirit's shirt. He was almost asleep until Marik, playing with his hair again, said something that made his heart flutter. It was so simple, so obvious, said with such sincerity that Malik smiled.

"Mine."

Malik shifted so his body was right up against Marik, his legs and his spirits intertwined suggestively. He smiled and mumbled "all yours" as he drifted to sleep, calmed by his spirits fingers gentle caresses.

Marik's eyes where drawing closed as well, the splattering of the rain had stopped and birds had already started to chirp happily. Giving his host, his Malik, a little squeeze, Marik fell into a comfortable sleep. "I love you, you know" he sleepily mumbled as the dream world took him.

The sleeping Malik had heard but did not comprehend the words. Through his sleeping subconscious he mumbled out, "love you too."

A smile played across their lips as both spirit and host held each other, lost in sleep and lost in each other.

_Because I need you_  
_ Your hope, your heart  
__ And your love._


End file.
